


Surprise At Work

by Chesire657



Category: tim curry fandom
Genre: F/M, Gentle Sex, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28940307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesire657/pseuds/Chesire657
Summary: You’re working on a movie set and Tim surprises you in the best way possible.
Relationships: Tim Curry (Actor)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Surprise At Work

Surprise At Work

You are head of the production team for a new movie. This is the first time you are in charge but you’re up for the challenge. You’ve been on hundreds of movie sets before with your buddy Michael but this one was slight different.  
The infamous Tim Curry was on the set. You’ve noticed how professional and handsome he was at first but then you saw how charming he was with your team; and with everyone expect you. With you he seems well...shy...he steals glances at you when he thinks you’re not looking. You have felt it too, and a silent tango has been brewing ever since.  
Today was a day where everything that could went wrong did. You are frustrated tried and overwhelmed. This day needs to end. You’re in a simple black dress as you crossed the lobby to the elevator to your room when Michael sees you.  
“Can I bring you up something?” He asked and you silently thank God that Michael knows you’re an emotional eater. “Double cheeseburger, fries, beer and a chocolate sundae.” You answer holding back tears and hardly noticing that he was talking to Tim.  
You get to your room and take off your dress. You notice a new stretch mark on your stomach, well that’s just great way to end the day you think to yourself. You fish out a sport bra with no wires and black undies with dragons on them. You’ve know Michael forever it didn’t matter if he saw you half naked as long as he had your sundae. You fall into the bed and start to cry. After a while you hear a knock on the door.  
“Just open the door Michael,” you roll your eyes and the door opens but it’s not Michale. You gasped as you see Tim.  
“Mr. Curry,” you cover yourself with a sheet. “I’m sorry I was expecting...”  
“Michael? Yes I convinced him to let me take up your food. I..um...I also just wanted to check on you...you seemed pretty stressed today.” Tim answers, a sweet smile warms your face as does Tim’s. Your guard goes down as he comes to the bed and hands you the burger first.  
“That’s very sweet,” you start eating letting the covers down as Tim’s eyes begin to read what you’re wearing.  
“May I ask a question?” Tim ask his accent getting thicker. You tilt your head and nod. “I don’t mean to intrude but were...were you planning on seducing Michale?” You instantly laugh at the idea, ah men, even beautiful men like Tim don’t know the luxury of putting on a soft bra after a hard day.  
“No no no, I’ve known him forever so it doesn’t matter. It’s also been such a rough day I don’t wanna wear anymore clothes than I have to.” One of Tim’s eyebrows arch like a Renaissance demon and you can feel yourself start to blush.  
“Well I have to admit I’m happy to hear it,” he answers and moves close to you. “You know,” his voice gets lower and a horny smile breaks out. “I know another way to relieve stress,” he gently takes your food to the side. He strokes a hand down your neckline. “I’ve noticed you since the first day. You’re very beautiful.”  
“You’re very sexy,” you reply and bat your eyelashes.  
That’s the only invitation Mr. Curry needed.  
He moves to kiss you softly at first but soon his tongue starts courting yours. He moves effortlessly on top you as you wrap your legs around his hips. You can feel his member ready to perform and his hands roughly finding your soft body. You let out a moan as he starts to kisses your neck. You take off your bra and he instantly goes for your nipples. You feel some pain and excitement as he bites down on them. Your hands move on instinct to protect your sensitive area but you Tim grabs your wrist and keeps them in place. You take deep breaths as waves of pain and pleasure take over and making me very wet. Your panties suddenly feel way too tight.  
Tim frees one hand while he goes to take off your panties. You move your free hand to hide the stretch marks. He moves your hand and takes off your panties.  
“I want to see you,” he whispers and kisses your stretch mark all the way down to your deepest place. He uses his fingers to scratch and open your lower lips while his tongue deeply and loving explores you. He was a scoundrel at the door but a gentleman in the foyer. You moan and tighten at his touch suddenly releasing. You call out his name and you can feel him smiling. For a moment he does nothing and then he licks your clit like melting ice cream on a summer’s day.  
“I want you inside me,” you moan in a haze to which he smiles his signature smile. He comes up and kisses you deeply.  
“As you wish,” you gasp as he fills you. Tim fills the space you have to it’s max. Your toes curl as he begins to pulse very slightly as beats of pleasure pulse through you in a way that a man has never made you do before.  
Then it was all clear, as a new feeling burns inside you. As if it was destiny a shot of serendipity that he was with you right now; just as the Hudson would surely had mountains and the Nile would surely have water he was meant to be here with you.  
There’s a moment of stillness and silence. You begin to shake wanting more of him.  
“Tim,” you squeak and he lets out a snicker.  
“If you ask nicely,” his voice dark, deep with lust while holding your hands over your head. “I’ll make you scream.”  
“Please,” you breathe out getting wetter by the second. This is torture in the absolute best form.  
“Please what?” Now Tim is just being naughty, his eyebrows arch and smiling widely.  
“Oh please Tim fuck me,”  
“Well since you said please.”  
You scream as he plows into you with everything he has. You start screaming in a more primal way as the bed bounces along with you. He starts moving you up the head board. You grip his back, scratching him as a low growl. You scream out his name as he moves, stretching you and you almost can’t handle anymore.  
“I’m going to cum,” he breaths to you. He slows down and you push your hips into him. For the first he’s letting you take control. He moans as you push up feeling go deeper. He grabs your hair and kisses you deeply as you peek together feeling his warm cum inside you as you let go.  
For a few moment you both recover. You can feel his heart pounding and his body is slick with fluid. You then roll to the side and he does the same. Both of you are smiling and let out a little laugh.  
“Would you by any chance wanna split that burger with me,” he asks.  
“Hell yea I would,” as you two enjoy your meal in bed. You eventually fall asleep in his arms. It was all so primal, perfect and human.  
The end


End file.
